goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pilgrim (Jupiter) class series
i'm confused fire wind water..? the title of this article is wrong (i think) :Thanks for pointing that out. It seems someone mistakenly replaced all the "(Fire)"s with "(Wind)"s a while back and it got overlooked. Everything's back to normal now, though...assuming this wasn't done to other pages as well... :Now, to keep this from happening again: :The reason these classes were labelled as (Fire) instead of (Wind) is because of the Fire Monk class. The Pilgrim (Water) class series was named such because of the Water Monk class. I understand why some might want to classify it as Wind, since it uses Jupiter Djinn where the Water Pilgrim classes use Mercury Djinn. However, its called "Fire Monk", not "Wind Monk". The world's hungriest paperweight 15:14, 30 October 2007 (UTC) ::I believe, however, that Fire Monk is a misleading name that Camelot provided for what is technically the Jupiter Adept variant of when you set Mars onto a Jupiter-or-Mercury Adept, and that we should drop the game-provided name for the "correct" name. ::My reasoning is based on the game's technicalities: The Apprentice/Page series is when you set Jupiter Djinn onto Venus and Mars Adepts, and the Swordsman (Venus)/Swordsman (Mars) series is when you set Mercury Djinn onto Venus and Mars Adepts. And the Seer (Jupiter)/Seer (Mercury) series is when you set Venus Djinn onto Jupiter and Mercury Adepts. With this in mind, it would make it technically the correct choice to follow it as if the Pilgrim (Jupiter)/Pilgrim (Mercury) series is when you set Mars Djinn onto Jupiter and Mercury Adepts. I feel the pages should be moved and named based on these conventions, regardless of whether one of the classes in the Pilgrim (Jupiter) series has "Fire" in its name and it seems to correspond to the Pilgrim (Mercury)'s version having "Water" in its name. (Camelot should have called it "Wind Monk" instead of "Fire Monk", or at least called both the Jupiter and Mercury variants of the class as "Fire Monk".) ::I'll be honest here, the current names of the Pilgrim articles have been misleading/confusing me for a long time until just now when I investigated the general set-up of Golden Sun's class system for creating a disambig page. And I figure there might be a lot of readers who get more confused than they should because of that. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 22:57, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :::(edit conflict(s), so I'll make this quick) I like the idea of renaming the articles using Jupiter and Mercury, since those names are dependant on the Adepts/Djinn involved and not a possibly messed-up name. :::I don't like the idea of ditching the name the game uses in exchange for a theory, no matter how likely it may be. Although I don't mind if you mention in the article that it may have been meant to be Wind Monk rather than Fire Monk. The world's hungriest paperweight 23:28, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah. It might give readers a more clear understanding of how Golden Sun's entire class system is generally structured if they can see at a glance of article titles how Jupiter and Mercury Djinn on Venus and Mars Adepts equals Apprentice/Page and Swordsman classes respectively, and how Venus and Mars Djinn on Jupiter and Mercury Adepts equals Seer and Pilgrim classes respectively. I'll try making the changes now. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 23:46, 18 May 2008 (UTC)